


The Merits of a Hero

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [65]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Chase wants to be a hero, more than anything he just wants to help. If only Anti would stop finding him. A belated birthday post for Chase.
Series: Masks and Maladies [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	The Merits of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I forgot last week?  
> Chase doesn’t get enough love, so have this even though it’s late.

“Okay,” Chase smiled, trying to be confident in what was probably the most dangerous mission he’d taken in weeks.

J.J was just watching him, giving an encouraging smile. Between them was Mark’s dog Chica, graciously loaned by Mark, much to his reluctance to have her be a part of their mission. Several pets had gone missing all over town for the past few months. At first the authorities had written it off as a regular occupancy, but the sheer volume could no longer be ignored.

So Chase was standing in the middle of a darkening street, most of the neighborhood hurrying inside sooner than usual due to all the disappearance of their pets, and the remaining pet owners wanted to keep the pets they had safe.

But using Silver’s dog as bait wasn’t the only thing that made it dangerous, it was the fact that the mayor was supposed to come in disguise and bring his cat since the man’s poor luck might help them catch the culprit.

__ _ “You okay? _ ” J.J signed.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chase signed back, scratching Chica behind her ears afterwards. “All I gotta do is keep tabs on two pets an’ the Mayor, an’ Anti obviously has nothing ta do wit’ missing pets so e’erythin’ should be fine.”

“Average?” Damien hissed as he walked up, not in a suit and with a hat obscuring his eyes.

“Yah have trouble findin’ us?” Chase smiled, looking at the cat carrier in his hand. “That’s yer cat?”

Damien smiled, “Yeah, I didn’t name him, but he won’t respond to anything else.”

Chica was looking at the larger dog, watching Damien cautiously. “So what’s the plan? Leave them out in the middle of the park and wait for something or animal control to get them?”

“This the part of town that most of the animals have been disappearing from, Abe set us up with a place we can leave them and watch from a distance. Then all we need to do is wait.”

The Mayor nodded, “Hopeful not too long.”

“If we can be done an’ have yah back at yer desk, wit’in an hour, we’ll do it,” Chase promised the Mayor.

“I’ve already closed up my office, I’m going home after this,” Damien told them. He looked at Chica. “Is this either of your dog? Or did you borrow one from the neighbors?”

“Nah this is Silver’s dog, aren’t yah Chica Beeka?” Chase smiled, scratching the dog again. “Her name’s Chica.”

“Let’s get to the house, I don’t like how exposed it is out here,” Damien suggested.

J.J was quick to agree and led the two to a house to a house that bordered a patch of trees. Once they got to the apartment Damien set the crate down. J.J quickly signed something at the Mayor and Chase interpreted for him.  _ “Do you want us to set up some type of boundary for your cat?” _

“No need,” Damien opened up the carrier door, and a black shadow jumped out, a bell tinkling and the moon hitting a pair of blue eyes that almost glowed in the dark. The feline jumped to the top of the carrier before using it to jump onto Damien’s shoulders. “He’s got good manners.”

“Wow,” Chase complimented, watching Damien stand and keep his cat elegantly draped over his shoulders. “Didn’t know cats could do that. What’s its name?”

Damien’s mouth became a flat line. “Damien.”

__ _ “You named your cat after yourself?” _ J.J smiled, his hands moving more than a little bit quicker.

“No,” Damien glared at him. “My . . . someone else named him and that name stuck, unfortunately. I would have preferred something else, but he won’t listen to anything else.”

The cat began hissing, jumping down from Damien’s shoulders. Chica began barking. All three of them turned into the direction the animals were reacting to. The trees began to shake, as if something huge was moving through them.

J.J tapped Chase and signed,  _ “That’s not a coyote.” _

“Yeah,” Chase said, as the reptilian head of a massive tortoise poked its head from the trees, its shell looked like it was made of metal plates. On the back of its shell, sat Anti like some flashy emperor.

“Aww, fook,” Chase muttered in panic.

“Chase, Jay Man, what’s—” Anti smiled, then looked at Damien. Then he began glitching,clearly furious. “Da fook  _ you _ doing here?

Damien and his cat just stared at Anti, “There goes my evening.”

Then the cat hissed, Chica whimpered, trying to hide behind Damien

“What are yeh doing here?” Chase said, the fear palpable.

“You shut up,” Anti overannuciated. Then he turned back to glare at Damien, his eye glowing, “You and yer damn boyfriend have gotten on my last nerve.”

The tortoise’s head turned to look at the Mayor and the two animals with him.

At that moment something slammed into the side of the tortoise’s mouth, Chase was shaking, holding his gun. “Hey, An-Anti, p-p-ick on some-thin yer own size!”

J.J pulled out his pocket watch, already messing with the dial on top of it.

“Shove off, shitball,” Anti sneered, “my business is with the stuffed shirt.”

Chase looked at Anti, clearly terrified, and just shot at the tortoise again, the blast slamming into his jaw again. “No.”

The reptile roared, and started to turn, Anti jumped off, “Quit firin’ at my pet.”

“Quit having it eat pets, feed it somethin’ else,” Chase said.

The tortoise began walking away, and Anti looked from it to Chase, and threw up a portal into the Void for it to walk through. He looked angry, “Yer lucky he got hurt, shitstain! I’ll make you bleed fer this.”

Anti followed his tortoise into the void, everyone staying still until it didn’t open back up.

__ _ “So, you’ve got a boyfriend, he gave the cat the name?” _ J.J asked Damien, trying to cut the tense atmosphere.

“Don’t get me started,” Damien smiled nervous. Then he turned to Chase. “Thanks for that, I was sure that it was about to eat us.”

Chase just screamed, “I was sure we were dead.”

Damien just watched him, “Well that makes it even more commendable.”

“Yer too nice, I got lucky,” Chase was holding his chest, clearly trying to calm his racing heart.

“What is your superpower?” Damien asked.

“I can hit anything I aim at,” Chase held up his modified NERF gun. “I forget what Marv and the Doc call it.”

“Immaculate accuracy,” Damien told him. “That’s quite the useful power.”

“Really? Don’t think it’s all that special, can’t really use it in the missions I help out wit’.” Chase rubbed at the back of his neck.

Damien began scratching his cat’s chin, the black cat purring, “You don’t give yourself enough credit, I always thought you being selective of your missions was because you didn’t want to fight. I was wrong, I’m sorry.”

“Nah,” Chase not to show how that hit his ego, “I’m used ta that. I am kinda a coward, I tend ta avoid Anti like the plague.”

__ _ “Lies!” _ J.J repeated, wildly whipping his hand in a wide arc.

“But you still fought him, you didn’t even run, you’re a hero,” Damien reminded.

“You’re too kind,” Chase watched Chica walk over, calming down now that Anti was gone. Chase knelt down, “Hey, girl, we should get yah back ta Silver and UFO, huh?”

“I should be getting back too,” Damien decided.

“Yeah, let’s get yah back home b’fore anything happens to yah,” Chase hooked Chica’s leash back on. “Let’s go.”

“What about the house?” Damien asked.

“We’ll lock up and once yer back home I’ll run the keys back to Abe,” Chase promised.

“Very well,” Damien agreed and put his cat back in its crate. They walked him over to his house. The Mayor thanked them and Chase made sure that they had some kind of guard on the place to make sure Anti didn’t swing back around to attack him. Damien was already pulling out his phone as he was closing the door behind him.

As soon as Damien was gone, J.J cheekily signed,  _ “You have a fan.” _

“Stop that,” Chase pushed him back. The two of them heading back to Mark’s to return to Chica. Chase would promptly go to bed, sending a report to Marvin’s about the massive tortoise. His sleep was a little odd but relatively peaceful.


End file.
